El tiempo no todo lo cura
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Han pasado doce años, pero un amor tan fuerte como el que ellos sintieron no se olvida con tanta facilidad, y tres aromas se encargan de recordárselo a Remus Lupin. Porque a pesar de lo que digan, el tiempo no todo lo cura. Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. [Wolfstar] Precuela y complementario de "A pesar de los años".
1. Café

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _¡Pues sí, otro Wolfstar! Y porque no tengo ni el tiempo, ni la motivación ni la creatividad, porque sino ya tendría toda una saga escrita solo sobre ellos. Y este, como ya va siendo costumbre entre mis historias, también es para **LadyChocolateLover** , quien dejó caer sutilmente (vale, en realidad no) que estaría bien que se lo dedicara. Allá tú con tus decisiones xD._

 _ **NOTA** : El máximo de palabras es 1k, por lo que he tenido que recortar un poco de allí y dejar un poco de allá a vuestra imaginación y conocimientos sobre Harry Potter. Cualquier cosa que no cuadre con el canon, como siempre, es invención mía y simplemente tenéis que aceptarlo así. Porque sí, ea. El primer capítulo está situado durante la breve etapa de Remus como profesor de DCAO y cuenta con una breve (y bastante cutre, lo siento) introducción y unos momentos random significativos sobre el aroma sorteado._

 _ **Palabras:** 995 (996 con el título del capítulo)._

[Primer aroma: **café** ]

* * *

 **EL TIEMPO NO TODO LO CURA**

* * *

 **I. Café**

El despacho del profesor de Pociones estaba vacío. Remus gruñó; Severus sabía perfectamente que necesitaba más Matalobos ―Remus se había quedado sin existencias el mes anterior―, e incluso habían quedado en verse allí. Pero, sorprendentemente ―no, en realidad no―, Snape no se había presentado todavía.

Y quedaba una semana para la luna llena.

Cansado de esperar frente a la puerta del despacho como si fuera un alumno más, Remus decidió marcharse; ya vendría en otro momento. Antes de salir, se paseó por el aula y, movido por un sentimiento nostálgico, se sentó en la mesa que solía utilizar durante sus años de estudiante.

Sonrió con melancolía.

Casi podía oír los suaves ronquidos de Peter durante las explicaciones interminables de Slughorn. Siempre despertaba cuando quedaban cinco minutos para que la clase terminara y recurría a Remus, con expresión suplicante, para que le hiciera un resumen de lo explicado.

Delante de ellos se sentaban James y Sirius. James siempre se entretenía dibujando en los márgenes del libro. La mayoría del tiempo eran caricaturas, que siempre hacían reír a Sirius, o dibujos de Lily; por suerte, esta no los había visto, o su amigo se metería en un lío.

Sirius, por el contrario, ni intentaba fingir que no estaba prestando atención: se ponía a hablar con James, molestaba a Peter mientras dormía, intentaba entablar conversación con Remus (aunque él nunca le daba coba)…

La sonrisa se borró rápidamente de su rostro al pensar en cómo habían terminado las cosas. No debería estar pensando en ellos, se recriminó. No después de lo que había pasado.

Sus ojos siguieron recorriendo el aula. Las estanterías estaban llenas de mil ingredientes y pociones distintas.

De pronto, su mirada se topó con un frasco con un líquido rosa y brillante. Remus reconocía perfectamente aquella textura satinada y burbujeante: Amortentia.

Qué irresponsable por parte de Snape dejar aquello allí, al alcance de cualquiera.

Se dejó guiar por sus pies y, antes de que pudiera meditar sus actos, ya tenía el frasco entre las manos. Sus dedos se acercaron lentamente al tapón, como si fuera una bestia que fuera a morderlo si actuaba impulsivamente.

Solo quería comprobar una cosa, nada más. Asegurarse de que aquello que una vez sintió estaba muerto y enterrado. Así debería ser, al menos.

Se acercó el frasco a la nariz con el miedo irracional de quien sabe cuál es su destino y, al mismo tiempo, intenta evitarlo.

Lo primero que olió fue el aroma del café recién hecho.

 **· · ·**

―Dígame, señor Black… ―La profesora McGonagall detuvo su explicación sobre las transformaciones de animales y miró a Sirius por encima de las gafas―. ¿Tiembla por algún motivo en especial o es que hoy no puede contener su entusiasmo por mi clase?

Sirius escondió rápidamente las manos debajo de la mesa, aunque todo el mundo había sido ya testigo de sus temblores. Esbozó una sonrisa despampanante antes de responder:

―Lo siento, profesora McGonagall, es que desde que me he enterado de que hoy estudiábamos… ―Echó un rápido vistazo al libro que él y James compartían (Sirius había olvidado el suyo en su dormitorio)― las transformaciones de roedores en objetos comunes, no he podido contener la emoción. Llevo todo el día con un ansia enorme por venir a clase. ¿A que sí, Remus?

Remus soltó un suspiro hastiado. En los tres años que hacía que se conocían, Sirius había desarrollado la asombrosa (y bastante molesta, en opinión de Remus) habilidad de inventarse las excusas más inverosímiles. Y siempre, siempre encontraba la manera de meter a sus amigos en sus mentiras.

―Es verdad. Sirius está muy contento por estudiar las transformaciones de _las aves_. ―Remus fulminó a su amigo con la mirada; por no acertar, no había acertado ni el tema―. No se lo tenga en cuenta, profesora.

Minerva McGonagall meneó la cabeza con incredulidad y volvió a su explicación, no sin antes acercarse a la mesa de Sirius y James y pasar las páginas del libro hasta dar con el capítulo que estaban estudiando aquella semana.

Cuando salieron de clase, Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros de Remus y le dio un apretón.

―Gracias, Remus. Qué haría sin ti.

Le guiñó un ojo; él puso los ojos en blanco.

―Lo mismo que conmigo ―respondió―, porque ni me escuchas cuando hablo. Ya te dije esta mañana que tomarte tres tazas de café de golpe no era buena idea. Especialmente si no lo has probado nunca ―añadió.

Aquella mañana, Sirius, que había dormido más bien poco (él y James habían decidido la noche anterior que era buena idea quedarse hablando hasta las cuatro), había tenido la maravillosa idea de beberse una taza de café solo.

Y luego, después de quejarse porque no notaba ningún efecto, se había bebido otra.

La tercera, según las sospechas de Remus, se la había tomado porque le gustaba poner en riesgo su propia vida. Ya podía leer los titulares de _El Profeta_ :

 _Heredero de los Black muerto a los catorce años por una sobredosis de cafeína._

Desde entonces, para Sirius Black se había convertido en un ritual tomarse un café cada mañana. Cuando Remus le preguntó por qué no le añadía ni leche ni azúcar, su respuesta fue:

―Sirius Black… Café negro… ―Lo miró, expectante―. ¿Lo pillas? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Remus ni parpadeó. Peter se inclinó ligeramente hacia Sirius y susurró:

―Creo que sí lo pilla, pero no le ha hecho gracia. ―Su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada―. Aunque también puede que sean imaginaciones mías ―dijo antes de volver a centrarse en su desayuno.

Cada vez que tenían un plan entre manos ―para qué mentir, siempre era una travesura―, Sirius llevaba un termo con café caliente, recién robado de las cocinas.

Y cuando, años después, Remus y Sirius se escapaban a La Casa de los Gritos para estar solos, Remus siempre lo despertaba con una taza de café recién hecho. Y, a veces, Sirius lo recompensaba calentándolo a él y dejando que el café se enfriara.

* * *

 _Aclaraciones :_

 _ **1.** Todos los que habéis probado el café por primera vez, sabréis lo que se siente cuando estás en un examen y el profesor te pregunta si estás bien y que por qué te tiemblan las manos al escribir... Vale, puede que eso solo me haya pasado a mí, pero la cafeína es lo que tiene xD._

 _ **2.** No preguntéis por qué hay un frasco de Amortentia en la clase de pociones así porque sí. No podía malgastar palabras en situaciones larguísimas, así que no me odiéis. He hecho lo necesario para escribir algo coherente._

 _ **3.** Sí, en el mundo mágico también utilizan termos. ¿Que hay hechizos calentadores? Sí, lo sé, pero demasiadas palabras xD. Lo siento._

 _ **4.** La broma del nombre hubiera molado más en inglés, pero bueeeeeno._

 _5\. La conversación entre Sirius y Remus está basada en la relación que tenemos Lady y yo. True story._

 _Y ya está, yo que recuerde. Espero que os haya gustado :)_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Bosque

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _¡Segundo capítulo! Este es un poco más corto, porque solo es un momento relacionado con el segundo aroma sorteado._

 _Este también es de_ **LadyChocolateLover** _._

 _ **Palabras** : 576 (577 con el título del capítulo)._

 _¡VIVA EL WOLFSTAR, BITCHES!_

[Segundo aroma: **bosque** ]

* * *

 **EL TIEMPO NO TODO LO CURA**

* * *

 **II. Bosque**

El segundo aroma era el de la naturaleza. El del bosque.

El de la tierra mojada cuando corrían libres, en su forma animal, durante las noches de luna llena.

A veces, les gustaba pasear por el bosque durante sus momentos libres los fines de semana. A Sirius le gustaba convertirse en perro y que Remus le lanzara palos. De vez en cuando se encontraban con alguna alumna que se ponía a acariciar al perro.

―¡Pero qué bonito! ―exclamaban cada vez―. ¿Es tuyo, Lupin?

Remus siempre sonreía.

―No exactamente.

Pero lo mejor era cuando James, transformado en ciervo y con Peter la rata sobre el lomo, se empeñaba en competir con Sirius para coger primero el palo y llevárselo a Remus. Él tenía que obligarse a contener la risa y encogerse de hombros ante la mirada atónita de otros alumnos.

―Se me dan bien los animales.

Un sábado, James estaba en un entrenamiento de Quidditch, Peter, estudiando para una recuperación y Sirius, desaparecido a saber dónde, así que Remus decidió aprovechar el sol e ir al lago a pasear.

A medio camino, una figura negra emergió de los bosques y se situó a su lado.

―Ya decía yo que no podías estar muy lejos.

Sirius, en su forma perruna, movió la cola con alegría. El animago empezó a saltar de aquí para allá. Remus, intuyendo sus intenciones, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa.

―¡El que pierda, le debe un kilo de chocolate al otro! ―Y echó a correr.

El perro naturalmente, llegó primero, pero volvió atrás y se lanzó encima de Remus, que cayó rodando por la hierba. Sirius empezó a meter su hocico por todas partes, haciendo que Remus no pudiera contener las carcajadas. Tenía cosquillas, muchas cosquillas, y Sirius lo sabía.

―¡Estate quieto, Hocicos! ―Sirius, lejos de hacerle caso, empezó a lamerle la cara―. ¡Basta! ―Remus no podía parar de reír ―. ¿Sabes que esto técnicamente cuenta como que me estás besando, verdad?

Entonces, Sirius se detuvo y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras. Lo miró con toda la seriedad que un perro podía trasmitir, se levantó y empezó a alejarse en dirección al bosque. Cuando estaba a medio camino, se detuvo y miró a Remus; quería que lo siguiera.

Chico y perro se adentraron en la espesura del bosque en silencio, hasta que hubo un momento en que Remus perdió de vista a su amigo. Se había quedado a solas con la suave fricción de las hojas contra el viento y los diferentes aromas a pino, flores y hojas húmedas que llenaban el bosque.

―¿Sirius? ―llamó.

Algo se movió entre los arbustos a su derecha; Sirius, ya en su forma humana y con los pantalones puestos, hizo su aparición. Tenía el pelo alborotado y lleno de hierba y hojas secas.

―¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Qué he dicho? ―preguntó Remus, repentinamente nervioso.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y sonrió lentamente. Se acercó a él hasta que quedaron a centímetros de separación.

―Demostrarte que te equivocas ―respondió. Remus lo miró sin comprender ―. _Esto_ sí que contará como besarte.

Y tiró de él para estampar sus labios contra los suyos. Remus se quedó congelado al principio; llevaba un tiempo sintiendo cosas extrañas por su amigo, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que Sirius pudiera corresponderle.

Clavó los dedos en la carne de su espalda y se pegó más a él, abriendo la boca para que sus lenguas se encontraran.

Sirius tenía razón: aquello _sí_ que era un beso.

* * *

 _Cualquier cosa que notéis que falta, en realidad está hecho aposta para que trabajéis la imaginación (?)._

 _Esta OTP me da vida._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	3. Cuero

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Tercer capítulo. Lloro._ **Lady** _, todo tuyo._

 _ **Palabras** : 848 (849 con el título del capítulo)._

[Tercer aroma: **cuero** ]

* * *

 **EL TIEMPO NO TODO LO CURA**

* * *

 **III. Cuero**

El tercer y último aroma que Remus olió fue el del cuero.

―¿Confías en mí? ―preguntó Sirius, mordiéndose el labio con emoción.

Le había dicho que tenía algo importante que mostrarle, y si no lo hacía ya, Remus estaba seguro de que empezaría a dar saltitos en cualquier momento, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

―¿Importa mucho cuál sea mi respuesta? ―respondió él con sorna―. Si te digo que no, seguramente me arrastrarás contigo de todas formas.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

―Me conoces demasiado bien ―dijo. Le tendió una mano―. Cierra los ojos.

Remus lo miró con escepticismo, pero acabó obedeciendo. Cerró los ojos. Sirius se acercó a él; olía a su sempiterna chaqueta de cuero, a café y a otoño. Instantes después, sintió el familiar tirón de la Aparición. El aire a su alrededor tembló y se hizo ligeramente más cálido. La luz del sol acarició su rostro y párpados cerrados.

―¿Puedo abrirlos ya? ―preguntó con impaciencia.

―No me seas ansias.

Remus oyó que Sirius arrastraba algo pesado, un golpe seco y la posterior maldición del chico; se apostaba su varita a que se le había caído lo que fuera que traía en el pie.

―¡Ahora!

Cuando Remus abrió los ojos, vio a un Sirius con cara de orgullo montado en una moto. El vehículo relucía bajo la luz del sol; era enorme y parecía recién salida del taller. Hasta el cuero del asiento parecía nuevo.

Enarcó una ceja.

―¿A quién se la has robado? ―preguntó.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

―La encontré. James y yo la arreglamos.

―Ah, por eso hace semanas que apenas nos vemos…

―¿Celoso? ―Sirius sonrió con coquetería.

―¿Yo? ¿De una moto? ―replicó Remus―. Un poco.

Sirius soltó una carcajada. Alargó una mano.

―Venga, sube.

―¿¡Qué!? ¿Contigo? ¡Ni hablar! ―Se cruzó de brazos. Sirius puso su cara de ‹‹Por favooor›› hasta que finalmente accedió―. Pero como me mate por tu culpa, mi fantasma te perseguirá por toda la eternidad.

Se acomodó a espaldas de Sirius. Miró a su alrededor; inseguro sobre qué hacer con sus brazos. Sirius lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

―Abrázame, hombre; ni que fuera la primera vez que lo haces. Aunque tampoco estaría mal si fueras un poco más cariñoso de vez en cuando… ―añadió con ligero resentimiento. De los dos, Sirius era el que siempre estaba tocándolo o encima de él.

Remus se inclinó hacia delante y pasó las manos por la cintura de su novio. Su barbilla quedó casi por encima del hombro de él.

Cuando Sirius arrancó, Remus, que nunca había creído en ningún tipo de deidad, empezó a rezar. Fueron serpenteando por las calles medio desiertas hasta llegar a una carretera secundaria. Allí, Sirius aceleró.

Remus cerró los ojos instintivamente. ‹‹Venga, relájate. Sirius no es tan irresponsable… Vale, sí lo es, pero no _tanto_ …››.

―¿Cómo vas? ―gritó Sirius por encima del sonido del motor y del viento contra sus oídos.

―Si no tú fueras a 120 km/h, yo estaría mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Has pensado en añadirle un sidecar o algo así?

El moreno rio.

―¡Pues espera y verás! ¡Agárrate fuerte! ―le aconsejó.

Remus le hizo caso y se aferró todavía más a su chaqueta de cuero.

De repente, la moto empezó a temblar y, en cuestión de segundos, las ruedas dejaron de estar en contacto con el suelo.

―¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!? ―gritó Remus. Miró al suelo, que empezaba a alejarse alarmantemente―. ¡ALGÚN MUGGLE PODRÍA VERNOS!

―¡Calla y disfruta! ―respondió Sirius.

Remus intentó hacerle caso. La verdad es que Sirius no conducía mal y al menos la moto parecía sólida. El prospecto de verse estampado contra el suelo cada vez se hacía más pequeño (aunque seguía ahí).

Movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda, esquivando la melena de Sirius (que se le metía en la boca) y apoyó la nariz en el hombro de su novio. Aspiró el aroma del cuero. Sirius aprovechaba cada ocasión que tenía para ponerse aquella chaqueta y, aunque Remus le recriminaba que no le vendría mal algún lavado, en realidad le encantaba la textura y el olor del material.

Cuando ya estaba más relajado, se permitió observar el paisaje. A sus espaldas podía verse Londres en la lejanía. Abajo, quedaban las carreteras, convertidas en pequeños caminos para hormigas.

Delante de ellos, solo había cielo y montañas.

Y la perspectiva de una juventud inmortal y un amor perenne.

 **· · ·**

Remus cerró los ojos con dolor. Habían pasado doce años. Doce años desde que Sirius los traicionara a todos. Desde que tirara a la basura el amor que Remus sentía por él.

Y aun así, Remus no había podido obligar a su corazón a que dejara de sentir. Porque una vez que te enamoras de Sirius Black, ni la muerte ni la traición ni las mentiras harán que lo olvides de él.

Cerró la Amortentia y volvió a dejarla donde la había encontrado. Salió del aula con los hombros caídos y el alma por los suelos.

Tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse al prófugo de Azkaban.

Porque amores que no mueren, terminan matando.

* * *

 _Me he inventado un par de cosas, sí, y he omitido otras tantas. Es lo que hay xD_

 _Lo sieeeeeeento, no puedo evitar meter drama, lo sé. Pero era la única manera que tenía de enlazar los tres drabbles. Pobre Remus mío :( De todas formas, esto pasa en el tercer libro y ya sabemos que Sirius y Remus se reencuentran, así que... ;)_

 _Título alternativo: Wolfstar (o cómo ser una de las mejores OTPs del mundo)._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
